Arianna
by Ravenclawgirl11
Summary: Arianna Dumbledore's life was changed by those muggle boys. Now she can't have a normal life. Most of the time she is sweet and kind, but then the magic bursts out. This is her story from her point of veiw. Warning: This story is quite grim, not recommended for young kids. "I know what the solution is, I won't use magic. I'll block it out. No more magic.


Hi guys. This is a fanfic, telling the story of Arianna Dumbledore from her point of view. The idea of this context of writing is to capture her what her mind is like. The chapters aren't going to make a lot of sense in some areas, and at the beginning there will be some wrong spelling and grammar because she's a little girl.

Warning; This chapter is going to be grim, since this is the aftermath of her being attacked by the muggle boys. (Well this whole story's going to be grim, but there will be some nice bits.)

Disclaimer; I own none of the characters.

No More

I lay on the ground, tears trickling down my face. No, no, no, no, no. I sniff again.

They had wanted to see the magic, I couldn't show it to them, don't know how. So they had come through the hedge... Come through the hedge... And they had... They had...

"NO MORE MAGIC!" I scream, curling up in the grass and trembling. "No More!"

Then I hear shouts from inside. Abfour and Abus, I hope it's them. I want them to save me, I want them to stop me from hurting all over.

Mama, I need Mama to hug me.

I cry into the grass again, and I snort up grass as I sniff.

I giggle.

Even though it's not funny.

I can hear footsteps running across the grass. "ARI! ARI! WHAT'S WRONG?" Yells a voice. I think it's Mama. I want to laugh again, but I don't no why, so instead I start to howl and cry.

Her hands grab me. I jerk away screaming.

The boys hands, when they had grabbed me, when they tried to force me to show the magic... When I hadn't...

But then I realise they aren't the boy's hands, they are my Mama's. "Mama!" I say, and I start shaking.

"Kendra? What's happening, what's wrong with her?" Pa's low voice rings through the air, sounding afraid.

"I-I don't know, Percival. I found her lying here, screaming, I don't know what's happened to her. It's like she's- she's not right in the head..." Mama says this with a wobbly voice.

Wobbly, just like how everything I see is now. This makes me laugh again.

Mama's face comes close to mine, looking alarmed. "Why are you laughing Arianna? What's wrong?"

I continue to laugh, shaking madly.

Then my Father's ruff hands turn me around. "She's been traumatised Kendra, Arianna what happened to you? Has someone attacked you?"

I stop laughing, but I still shake. No no no no no no no no.

"What's happened?" He says in a gentle voice.

"They came, dos boys came. They saw me, magic." I whisper.

"Muggle boys, saw you doing magic?" He nods, but he looks horrified.

"They wanted me to sow them it, but I didn't know how... I couldn't do again. So they came into garden and... And... NO MORE MAGIC!"

I start screaming again.

"Oh no..." Whispers Pa,

"Do you think..." Gasped Mama.

"They attacked her. They traumatised her so badly that..." He didn't finish the sentence.

"Do you think, do you think, oh Percival, for this to happen to her at such a young age! She's barely a toddler! It must have driven her mad, oh god, I bet her magical abilities are affected too!"

Mama started crying, Pa stood there, I continued screaming.

Magic. No more Magic.

"I'll kill them, I'll find them and I'll kill them!" Pa yells. Mama jumps upwards and runs at him yelling for him to stop. But Pa is angry.

He runs out the gate and vanishes.

Mama is sobbing now. I stop screaming.

Why can't my mind be in order. My thoughts are flying everywhere.

Then I remember a word that Abus calls this type of thing... A... A 'problem'.

Abus said to fix problems you had to find a 'solution'.

I didn't know what a solution was.

Mama comes over to me and picks me up. I am carried back inside.

"Mum, MUM!" Yells a voice. Abus.

"Mummy? What's wrong with Arianna?" Says another voice. Abefour.

Then everything is a blur. Voices and hands touching me and trying to carry me. I close my eyes.

Magic.

It fizzles inside me.

It cause this problem.

I have found a solution.

And as I am layed down on a bed, and my mind still continues to break, this thought still stays with me.

Abus said you had to find a solution to a problem.

I have found a solution.

Magic caused this problem, so I won't use magic. I'll block it out, I'll muffle it with an imaginary pillow.

I won't be a witch like Mama.

No more magic.

So what do you think? It is very grim. I don't usually write like this, I'm not a very dark person. (If you want cheerful stuff just check out my other story's.)

This is all an experiment for me, I'm trying some slightly more mature writing.

Hopefully you got the fact that everything was in disarray because I was capturing how she was starting to go slightly mad.

Tell me what you think in the reviews :)


End file.
